Nuit ténèbres
by CherRyeowook
Summary: Lelaki itu lelaki yang merindukan pasangannya di dalam kegelapan. Merindukan seseorang yang pernah dibunuhnya. Tapi, Sakura tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya. Lelaki yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dia dapat menghilang dalam kegelapan malam, saat hujan dia ada atau hari yang tidak terlalu menampakkan matahari. Kekasih seumur hidupnya. Chapter 3 Update!
1. Chapitre 1: Rendezvous à l'arrêt de bus

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1****st**** of VampFic and 1****st**** The Story Continued**

**Nuit ténèbres**

**.**

**Chapter 1 **

**Rendez-vous à l'arrêt de bus**

—Pertemuan di Halte Bus

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Warning : Not Character POV, but it's Author POV**

**Warning Rated : M for Bloody Scene**

**No thoughts for the 'LEMON or LIME'. Thus, no LEMON or LIME. Will come later.**

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

—Kegelapan malam

**oOo**

Membaca adalah kesukaan gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda terang—yang mungkin saja hanya miliknya sendiri di usianya yang masih remaja, 16 tahun. Apa pantas disebut remaja?—dengan mata yang sangat indah, hijau—bukan hijau klorofil, tapi hijau permata—pipi yang sedikit tembem—bukan berarti dia gendut—bentuk wajah yang sedikit oval—tidak oval terlalu ataupun bulat—dan temani oleh sebuah buku.

Sekarang, dia sedang bersantai—apa ini pantas disebut bersantai?—di sebuah halte bus. Halte bus? Tentu saja, dia menunggu bus untuk menuju rumahnya dan keluarganya. Oh, tak sadarkah dia bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya? Atau aku harus memberitahukan pada kalian tentang dia.

Baiklah, baiklah… Akan kuberitahu. Ah, aku bahkan belum memberitahukan namanya, ya.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini bernama Sakura Haruno. Gadis berambut merah muda ini selalu membawa buku apapun ke universitasnya. Oh, _God_! Apa dia pintar? Tentu saja. Umurnya baru 16 tahun, teman. Tapi, sudah kuliah. Ok, lanjut.

Gadis ini selalu membaca buku apapun seperti buku pelajaran, buku materi, novel, komik, dongeng, koran, dan apapun itu kecuali, sebuah buku porno. Gadis ini baik hati, penyayang, dan memiliki sebuah kekuatan pukul yang cukup kuat dan keras. Sayangnya, dia tak memiliki seorang teman sedikit. Tidak ada satupun yang mau menjadi temannya karena sifatnya yang sering _moody_. Siapa peduli?

**oOo**

**Il était une fois, tout d'un coup j'ai été à fantasmer sur quelque chose…**

—Pernah suatu ketika, tiba-tiba saja aku berkhayal tentang sesuatu…

**.**

**Accidentellement, je pense que c'est quelque chose…**

—Tanpa sengaja, aku memikirkan sesuatu itu...

**oOo**

Gadis itu tahu, bahwa dia diperhatikan karena sesekali dia melirik ke arah orang-orang yang—menurutnya berisik—disekitarnya. Tak lama dia menaruh kembali ke dalam tas—yang cukup kecil—dan memandang ke depan. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang itu, dia menatap ke sebuah rumah—seperti kastil—yang ada di depan halte bus ini. Tapi, rumah—atau kastil—itu hanya memperlihatkan bagian belakangnya saja. Apa itu? Rumah? pikirnya.

Sekilas dia melihat seorang lelaki berambut hitam—mungkin. Tidak jelas karena gelap—sedang berdiri di sebuah pohon cemara—mungkin—sambil menatap ke arah halte bus itu. Gadis itu sedikit merinding melihat tatapan lelaki itu—yang diyakininya—menuju ke arah dia berdiri. Tanpa sadar, gadis ini menahan nafasnya.

Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda—menundukkan kepalanya. Takut? Mungkin saja. Bagaimana tidak? Mata itu seakan mengintimidasinya dalam sekejap. Tidak berani mengangkat kembali kepalanya, Sakura memainkan lipatan-lipatan rok biru mudanya. Bus yang akan dinaikinya masih sekitar lima belas menitan lagi. Aiss… Tatapannya dingin sekali, pikirnya.

Halte bus itu mulai sepi karena ada yang sebagian hanya ingin duduk kemudian pulang dan ada yang jadwal busnya sudah datang. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Sepi sekali, pikinya. Di halte bus itu hanya ada satu orang sepasang kakek dan nenek yang duduk di kursi halte sambil berbicara dan seorang wanita dengan pakaian kerjanya. Kembali Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah rumah—atau kastil—itu. Tidak ada, pikirnya.

Sakura mencari ke sekitarnya untuk mencari lelaki yang dilihatnya itu. Tanpa Sakura sadari, bahwa lelaki—yang dilihatnya—itu sudah berada di samping dia duduk sambil memandang ke depan. Tentu Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus pada rok birunya tadi.

"_**Hey**_—Hei,"

DEG

Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar panggilan seorang yang tidak kenalnya itu. Gadis ini hanya diam. Karena—mungkin—dia tidak merasa namanya 'hei' atau—mungkin—untuk orang lain bukan dirinya. Tapi, kenapa suaranya dekat sekali dengan telinga sebelah kirinya? Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada samping kirinya.

"_**Hey**_, _**je te parle**_—Hei, aku bicara padamu,"

"Eh?"

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

—Kegelapan malam

**oOo**

"Kenapa kamu belum pulang?" tanya lelaki yang ternyata adalah lelaki yang berdiri di bawah pohon cemara itu. Kaget. Itulah ekspresi Sakura sekarang.

Sakura masih diam. Tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Bukan, bukan tidak berani. Dia bahkan sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan lelaki yang ada di sampingnya ini. Bukan karena dia menggunakan pakaian serba biru tua. Tapi, karena ketampanannya. Dengan wajah yang terbentuk sempurna—ditemani kedua mata bagaikan mata elang, kulit yang putih pucat, hidung yang mancung, alis yang sempurna, tulang pipi yang indah, dan mulut yang penuh, _sexy_, dan tipis. Tuhan benar-benar memahat makhluk hidup yang ada di sampingnya ini dengan begitu sempurna.

Betapa tampannya lelaki ini! Seakan ada gejolak aneh dalam dadanya dan seakan di dalam perut seperti ada beribu banyak kupu-kupu terbang di sana. Mata lelaki berambut hitam itu yang menatapnya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Sakura tak sanggup bernafas dan hanya diam seribu kata.

"Dijawab kalau aku berbicara, Nona,"

"Aaa… Busnya belum datang, Tuan—"

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," sela lelaki berambut hitam menyebutkan namanya. Ah, apa ini perkenalan secara tidak langsung, Tuan Uchiha? Kurasa, iya—sebagai jawabannya. "_**Et votre nom**_, _**mademoiselle**_?—Dan namamu, Nona?" tanyanya masih menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Hum! Sakura. Sakura Haruno, Uch—"

"Sasuke. _**Appelez-moi du nom de**_ 'Sasuke'—Panggil aku dengan nama 'Sasuke'," lagi-lagi Sasuke menyela perkataan Sakura.

"_**Bien**_—Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke?"

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang sudah menghilang dari dulu," jawab Sasukedengan pilu—matanya memandang kosong ke arah rumah—atau kastil—itu. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Sakura kembali tertegun dengan jawaban Sasuke yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

**oOo**

**Je rêve de toi dans l'obscurité de la nuit**

—Aku memimpikanmu di dalam kegelapan malam…

**oOo**

"Apa dia tinggal di sana?" tanya Sakura—tanpa menunjuk rumah atau kastil itu—memainkan rok birunya. Entah kenapa, hatinya sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku Sasuke yang seakan merindukan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Cemburu, eh, Nona Haruno?

Sasuke yang tahu maksud Sakura pun langsung menjawab, "Tidak. Tapi, itu adalah rumah kami berdua. Dia meninggalkanku."

Sakura sedikit bergeser ke arah kanan. Entah kenapa, dia ingin sekali menjauhi lelaki ini. Takut? Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Dia hanya …errr… ragu? Ragu, kenapa? Apa karena dia kecewa bahwa sang lelaki yang baru dikenal ini sudah menikah dan terlebih lagi sekarang menjadi seorang duda? Kita tahu bukan bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke menyadari pergerakan Sakura yang menjauhinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"_**Il n'existe pas de**_—Tidak ada," jawab Sakura dengan ragu. Tidak, kau tidak menyadarinya Sakura. Bahwa lelaki yang ada di sampingmu itu dan yang baru saja kau kenal telah membaca pikiranmu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?" masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama Sasuke berusaha membujuk Sakura agar mengakuinya. Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas semburat kemerahan di sekitar pipi Sakura dan Sakura yang tersenyum malu-malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tampak, ini adalah _**tomber en amour à première vue**_—jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku sedikit kesal dengan kamu yang merindukan seseorang, Sasuke," jawab Sakura dengan cepat masih dengan semburat kemerahan pada pipinya itu.

"Hn?" pura-pura, ya, Sasuke?

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Entah kenapa, dia menjadi cepat akrab dengan lelaki yang baru dikenalnya ini. Atau mereka sudah mengenal sejak lama? "Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi,"

"_**Bien**_—Baiklah,"

Bus yang Sakura akan naiki rupanya sudah datang. Sakura pun meminta izin kepada Sasuke untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Ah, Sakura baru menyadarinya. Jika hanya dia dan lelaki ini yang ada di halte bus. Tapi, Sakura tidak menyadarinya. Jika satu orang pasangan kakek nenek dan wanita pekerja itu pergi meninggalkannya karena Sakura berbicara sendiri dengan dirinya sendiri. Yah, gadis berambut merah muda ini belum menyadarinya.

Jika, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang wujudnya tidak terlihat…

**oOo**

**Dans le rêve, je vous ai rencontré à l'arrêt de bus…**

—Di dalam mimpi itu, aku bertemu denganmu di Halte Bus…

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

**Il était une fois, tout d'un coup j'ai été à fantasmer sur quelque chose…**

**Accidentellement, je pense que c'est quelque chose…**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

**Je rêve de toi dans l'obscurité de la nuit**

**Dans le rêve, je vous ai rencontré à l'arrêt de bus…**

**oOo**

**Continué**

—Bersambung

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

* * *

Hai, semuanya… Saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah fic gaje nan aneh di fandom SasuSaku. Ah… Ini adalah fic pertama saya yang bersambung. Jadi, jangan salahkan saya jika aneh—walaupun saya adalah authornya. Pernah saya mencoba sebuah cerita bersambung, tapi gatot sekali. Rada-rada nggak nyambung ceritanya. Tapi, karena ini adalah VampFic pertama saya, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga—mengetik dan berpikir. Soalnya, saya suka Vampire.

Kasih tahu saya jika ada cerita dalam wujud VampFic, ya… Terserah pair apa aja—yang penting straight, ya…

Oh, iya…

Saya mau mengucapkan **terima kasih banyak** pada semua pembaca fic saya sebelum-sebelum ini. Saya senang sekali jika Anda kembali membaca fic ini. Ne, ne… Ini di Perancis, ya. Saya berharap semoga Anda senang dengan cerita ini.

_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 2**_—Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2

* * *

**Sign,**

**CherRyeowook**

**25 August 2012**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Froide et Miroir

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1st of VampFic and 1st The Story Continued**

**Nuit ténèbres**

**.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Froide et Miroir**

—Dingin dan Cermin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~ Nuit ténèbres ~**

**Warning : Not Character POV, but it's Author POV**

**Warning Rated : M for Bloody Scene**

**No thoughts for the 'LEMON or LIME'. Thus, no LEMON or LIME. Will come later.**

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

—Kegelapan malam

**oOo**

Kebiasaan itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Kebiasaan membaca sambil berjalan pun akan sangat susah untuk dihilangkan. Siapa lagi yang memiliki kebiasaan ini kalau bukan gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya ini? Membaca sambil berjalan menelusuri taman universitas tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Aneh. Berbisik. Jijik. Dan berbagai macam lainnya yang tergambar jelas di wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang membaca sambil berjalan itu—hanya melirik ke arah orang-orang yang memandangnya. Salahkan aura tak ingin diganggunya itu. Jadi, siapa yang peduli jika dia tidak memiliki teman? Tidak ada.

Bunyi buku—yang kira-kira setebal 5 cm itu—tertutup terdengar. _**Pluie**_—Hujan, pikirnya. Ah, kurasa karena ada titik air yang jatuh dari langit walaupun masih sedikit. Sepertinya Sakura menyadarinya kalau akan turun hujan yang deras. Tanpa mempedulikan—dengan angkuhnya—dia berjalan melewati orang-orang yang membisikkannya. Tanpa dia sadari, bahwa seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang dia temui di halte bus kemarin kini sedang memandangnya dari sebuah jendela dari salah satu bangunan di universitasnya.

**oOo**

**La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé encore…**

—Tadi malam, aku kembali bermimpi…

**oOo**

Sakura duduk di paling pojok kelas walaupun akan ada teman sebangkunya—yah, suatu saat nanti, mungkin ada. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki teman sebangku. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar yang dimana air-air dari langit itu telah semakin deras menghujani permukaan bumi. Kaca yang perlahan basah itu pun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan. Padahal, seorang dosen dan dua orang lain yang mengikuti di belakangnya telah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Wah, siapa gadis pirang itu?"

"Siapa, ya, dia? Itu yang didepan gadis itu."

Berbagai macam pertanyaan ada ketika seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang—berikat satu tinggi—dan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tampan dan kelihatan tegas itu memasuki ruangan kelas Biologi ini. Penampilannya modis—tapi, nggak juga. Hanya make-up tipis—ini menambah nilai kecantikannya. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi iri pada kecantikannya untuk gadis itu dan ketampanan untuk pria itu, dan ada juga yang melihatnya dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa.

**oOo**

**Re Rêver de vous**

—Bermimpi kembali tentang dirimu

**oOo**

"_**Bonjour**_!—Selamat pagi!" sapa dosen itu sambil sekilas melirik ke arah dua orang asing ini yang tengah berdiam diri di sampingnya.

"_**Bonjour**_, _**monsieur**_!—Selamat pagi, Pak!" sapa kembali para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelas ini. Nah, baru Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Ah, kini Sakura tertegun—atau kaget atau… Ah, berbagai macam ekspresi terlihat di wajahnya—dengan salah satu orang yang berdiri di depan.

"Lelaki ini bernama Sasuke Uchiha, dia yang akan mengajar kalian sekarang. Dan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya adalah mahasiswi yang baru akan memulai kelasnya di sini. Sebenarnya, dia dulu tidak mengambil kelas ini. Namanya Ino Uchiha," ungkap dosen itu. "Bersikap ramahlah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dosen—yang memperkenalkan dua orang itu—langsung pergi dari kelas itu. "_**Bien**_—Baiklah. Mari kita mulai pelajaran ini," ucap dosen baru itu. Sakura hanya diam walaupun dia masih kaget dengan dosen yang mengajar di depan itu. "Ino, silahkan duduk di sana!" perintah dosen itu—pergi ke tempat duduk sebagai dosen di kelas itu. Gadis yang bernama Ino Uchiha itu menuju tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh saudaranya itu.

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

—Kegelapan malam

**oOo**

Sakura duduk sendiri di antara banyaknya manusia-manusia yang memenuhi meja makan di café sekolah ini. Itu sudah biasa, bukan? Buat apa dia peduli dengan itu semua? Sendiri? Tidak masalah. Selama ada yang menemaninya—maksudnya bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang ada di meja café itu. Ck, benar-benar gadis yang disebut kutu buku…

Tiba-tiba, café universitas ini menjadi ribut. Sakura yang cukup—baca, ya… CUKUP. Kurasa dia tidak ingin mengakuinya bahwa di sangat—penasaran dengan keadaannya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ok, dilihat dari jendela café berjalan beberapa orang yang memiliki kecantikan dan ketampanan di atas rata-rata.

"Hei, itu semua keluarga Uchiha. Hari ini, mereka turun," bisik seseorang yang masih dapat Sakura dengar. "Kamu anak baru 'kan? Pasti belum tahu," ucapnya—lagi. Sebenarnya, Sakura mengetahui tentang mereka semua.

"Aiss… Sasuke Uchiha memang yang paling tampan,"

"Iya. Tapi, mereka tidak sedarah, 'kan?"

"Hum! Keturunan Uchiha itu memiliki mata dan rambut yang berwarna hitam. Suka warna gelap. Kalau yang lainnya—mungkin—hanya anak asuhan atau angkat. Tapi, bagaimanapun keluarga Uchiha itu tampan semuanya,"

"Iya, iya,"

Keluarga Uchiha itu masuk ke dalam café yang ribut itu menuju meja yang ada di pojok dekat jendela. Keluarga Uchiha ada yang wanita berambut pirang dengan mata biru—Ino Uchiha—dan pasangannya—walaupun mereka adalah saudara, tapi sepertinya memiliki hubungan—lelaki berambut hitam diikat dengan mata hitamnya—Shikamaru Uchiha. Ada wanita berambut keunguan dengan mata putih—Hinata Uchiha—dan pasangannya, lelaki berambut pirang dengan mata biru langitnya—Naruto Uchiha. Ada wanita berambut pirang—lagi—dengan mata ungunya—Shion Uchiha—dan pasangannya, lelaki berambut hitam klimis dengan mata hitamnya—Sai Uchiha.

Dan orangtua mereka adalah Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Hanya Sasuke Uchiha yang berjalan sendirian di keluarga itu. Entah karena apa, mungkin belum ada pasangannya atau apa? Nggak tahu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang dipegangnya ketika Sasuke menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Bukan urusanku, pikirnya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, bahwa semua anggota keluarga Uchiha tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan…

**oOo**

**Rêver dans l'obscurité belle**

— Bermimpi di kegelapan malam yang indah

**oOo**

Sebuah pohon yang berasal dari Negara Jepang—pohon sakura—itu ditemani dengan sebuah kursi yang cukup panjang dan ditemani juga oleh seorang gadis dan buku. Buku? Aiss… Apa kalian tidak bosan ketika aku menulis kata buku lagi? Aku saja bosan menulisnya. Tapi, ini adalah kenyataan. Bahwa Sakura Haruno tidak bisa lepas dari sebuah buku. Sekarang, ini Sakura tidak memiliki kelas, jadi sedikit bersantai dengan buku di tangannya, tidak masalah, 'kan?

"_**Que faites-vous ici**_?—Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya seorang lelaki yang berada di belakang Sakura. Hampir saja buku yang dipegang oleh Sakura jatuh ke tanah jika, dia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus.

"Sasuke," gumam Sakura.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" tanya Sasuke—berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura sedikit teringat dengan kejadian di halte bus. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban, kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Sasuke yang merasa dicueki, mengambil buku yang dipegang Sakura. "_**Hey**_—Hei," teriak Sakura kesal karena tanpa alasan Sasuke mengambil bukunya. Sasuke hanya diam. Menutup buku Sakura. Mendekati Sakura yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. "Kenapa diambil?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka dicueki," jawab Sasuke kemudian menaruh kepala hitamnya itu ke bahu Sakura. Menyandarkannya. Sakura kaget dengan perilaku Sasuke dan sedikit semburat kemerahan di pipinya akibat perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke mengubah duduknya menjadi tiduran di paha Sakura. Ini membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah—semerah buah kesukaan Sasuke dan 'makanan' Sasuke. "Aku mau tidur."

**oOo**

**C'est comme si vous faites partie de moi**

— Seakan kamu adalah bagian dari diriku

**oOo**

Nyaman. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Sasuke ketika tangan mungil milik gadis'nya' ini menyentuh kepalanya. Bukan menyentuh. Tapi, memberikan kenyamanan dan kehangantan melalui mengelus kepalanya. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Walaupun dia belum mengikat gadis berambut merah muda ini, tapi benang merah yang telah lama menyatukan mereka tidak akan hilang.

Beberapa tetes air dari langit kembali turun ke bumi. Sedikit terganggu, Sasuke membuka matanya. "Kita kembali, Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil bangun dari tidurnya untuk duduk. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih mau di sini," ucapnya pelan. Sasuke hanya menurut. Kembali menidurkan kepalanya di paha Sakura. Dan kembali mendapatkan kenyamanan—yang luar biasa menurut Sasuke—dan kehangatan Sakura. Tangan Sakura mengelusi rambut Sasuke yang terasa lembut dan halus.

Tetesan air semakin banyak. Banyak orang-orang yang berlari mencari tempat teduh, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bertahan di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Banyak yang memandangi mereka dengan aneh atas perilaku yang tidak takut sakit itu. Bahkan, anggota keluarga Uchiha memandang ke arah mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Teman sekelas Sakura, bahkan mulai berbisik.

"Apa hubungan mereka berdua?"

"Itu 'kan Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno—gadis kutu buku itu—,"

Anggota keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya Ino Uchiha dan Hinata Uchiha sedikit menggeram kesal ketika ada mengolok Sakura. Shion Uchiha hanya menatap kesal pada mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang kurang kerjaan itu. Sementara, pasangan mereka berusaha menenangkan kekasih perempuannya itu.

Mereka yang berbisik itu tidak tahu…

Bahwa jika ada anggota keluaraga Uchiha yang dihina atau diolok—kemungkinan terbesar—akan mati atau dikeluarkan dari universitas ini.

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

—Kegelapan malam

**oOo**

Hangat. Ruangan penghangat yang ada di universitas ini tidak akan cukup untuk Sakura yang kini sedang mengigil kedinginan. Dia masuk ke ruangan itu bersama Sasuke, disusul oleh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Sasuke yang mendekap Sakura dengan hangat. Sakura memang merasa hangat dengan pelukan Sasuke. Tapi, permukaan kulit Sasuke dingin. Tidak seperti manusia. Tidak ini bukan karena suhu cuaca di luar. Tapi, sepertinya memang selalu dingin.

"Kalian gila, tetap duduk di bawah pohon itu saat hujan!" teriak Naruto Uchiha—memarahi Sasuke yang hanya diam sambil menghangati Sakura yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto," ucap Shikamaru Uchiha—menguap bosan melihat Naruto yang marah-marah.

"Kau berisik, _**idiot**_," balas Ino Uchiha—mengulurkan handuk ke Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam mendengar berbagai macam argumentasi—atau percakapan nggak jelasnya—anggota keluarga Uchiha. Dia merasa hangat. Tentu saja hangat, dipeluk dengan erat oleh dosenmu sendiri—Sasuke—sambil mengelus mahkota merah mudanya. "Masih dingin?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Naruto dan Ino yang mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang lembut menjadi diam seribu kata. Ruangan ini menjadi hening.

"Tidak lagi," kata Sakura. Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat pelukan Sasuke sedikit melonggar. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat kembali—seakan takut menghilang.

"_**Hé, ne pas faire ici**_!—Hei, jangan bermesraan di sini!" marah Naruto.

**oOo**

**Dans le rêve, je vous ai rencontré de retour dans…**

— Di dalam mimpi itu, aku bertemu kembali denganmu di…

**oOo**

Gerbang universitas kini sedang ramai. Mungkin karena sudah pada pulangan, ya. Tapi, Sakura masih berada di universitas ini. Entah kenapa, Sakura ingin memastikan sesuatu. Ataukah dia masih penasaran dengan permukaan kulit Sasuke yang dingin? Tidak ada kenormalan pada suhu tubuhnya. Atau memang sudah dari dulu memang dingin—bersamaan dengan sifatnya yang dingin?

Sakura masih bingung. Apa dia harus bertanya pada dosen terdahulunya untuk bertanya mengenai suhu tubuh yang dingin? Atau tidak? Ah, Sakura memutuskan ke ruangan kelas biologinya tadi. Berjalan pelan tanpa suara. Hingga, dia sampai di ruang biologi itu. Dia tidak langsung masuk, tapi mengintip melalui jendela.

Dia kaget.

Dia melihat Sasuke sedang menghadap cermin dan Sasuke tidak memiliki bayangan di dalam cermin itu. Sakura hanya mampu memundurkan langkahnya dan berjalan jauh dengan cepat. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura? Apa kau penasaran siapa dia sekarang? Sepertinya harus mencari tahu.

Seseorang yang tidak memiliki bayangan pada cermin…

Suhu tubuh yang dingin…

Apakah masih ada tanda-tanda—atau ciri-ciri—lainnya? Apa ingin mengetahuinya?

Tanpa Sakura sadari, seorang lelaki yang berdiri di atas atap universitas itu—maksudnya di ujung runcing lambang universitas ini—tengah memandang Sakura yang tengah berlari menjauhi universitas ini dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Jika, kita lihat lebih dekat. Maka kau akan melihat sebuah seringai lebar yang mengerikan yang memperlihatkan kedua taringnya yang tajam…

**oOo**

**Une université où j'ai étudié là-bas…**

— Sebuah Universitas yang dimana aku belajar di sana…

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

**La nuit dernière, j'ai rêvé encore…**

**Re Rêver de vous**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

**Rêver dans l'obscurité belle**

**C'est comme si vous faites partie de moi**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

**Dans le rêve, je vous ai rencontré de retour dans…**

**Une université où j'ai étudié là-bas…**

**oOo**

**Continué**

—Bersambung

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

Hai, semuanya… Saya kembali lagi di chapter 2 dari cerita ini. Adakah yang suka dengan cerita ini? Adakah? Jika Anda tetap setia, ya, bacanya.

Saya mau balas review dari teman FFn yang review, ya.

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : Terima kasih. Bahasanya memang banyak. Wkwkwkwk… Tapi, tetap suka, 'kan? *percaya dirinya keluar sudah* Ini chapter 2 sudah update.

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki** : Terima kasih, ya. Sama, aku juga suka VampFic. Sudah ada, nih, chapter 2-nya.

**Kogayama Hanasaki** : Terima kasih. Ok, ok… Apa chapter 2 ini sudah menarik, Hanasaki-san?

**Anka-Chan** : Waduh, thanks, ya. Tapi, kalau nggak cepat nggak apa, 'kan? Soalnya, saya mau hiatus. Nggak tahu kapan. Tapi, akan saya usahain supaya cepat update.

**CN Bluetory** : Terima kasih. Nggak terlalu jago bahasa Perancis. Ini aja butuh buka kamus bahasa Perancis yang kupunya. Hehehe…

**SRZ** : Terima kasih. Ok, akan saya lanjutkan.

Ne, ini untuk yang me-review fic ini. Saya juga mengucapkan **terima kasih banyak** bagi yang membaca ini (silent reader).

_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 3**_—Sampai jumpa di Chapter 3

**Sign,**

**CherRyeowook**

**26 August 2012**


	3. Chapitre 3: Mes Professeurs d'un Vampire

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1st of VampFic and 1st The Story Continued**

**Nuit ténèbres**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

**Mes Professeurs d'un Vampire**

—Dosenku seorang Vampir

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Warning : Not Character POV, but it's Author POV, OoC (Sasuke), Typo(s)**

**Warning Rated : M for Bloody Scene**

**No thoughts for the 'LEMON or LIME'. Thus, no LEMON or LIME. Will come later.**

* * *

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

—Kegelapan malam

**oOo**

Toko buku. Di sinilah Sakura sekarang berada. Ini bukan toko buku yang terkenal. Tapi, hanya sebuah toko buku tua yang menjual buku yang langka. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura di sini? Hei, kalau Anda ke toko buku apa yang Anda lakukan? Tidur? Tidak, tidak. Numpang makan? Kurasa Anda akan ditendang oleh pemiliknya. Beli buku? Tentu saja. Pemikiran yang aneh.

Setelah membayar buku yang dimaksud—atau dicari—Sakura, dia langsung membayar buku itu. Buku dengan sampul depannya berwarna coklat muda dan berlukis—seperti—akar yang liar sedang merambat. Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang? Membaca? Oh, tidak. Dia masig berada di luar rumahnya.

Sakura berjalan keluar toko buku itu menuju jalan raya yang besar. Ramai. Itulah pemandangan yang terjadi di kota yang cukup besar ini. Sakura hanya berjalan kaki. Tidak ada alternatif lain, kecuali bus. Tapi, halte bus cukup jauh dari sini. Jadi, kau harus memilih lagi, Sakura.

**oOo**

**Au coucher, j'ai eu un autre rêve de toi…**

—Saat tidur, aku bermimpi lagi tentang dirimu…

**oOo**

Sakura duduk di taman—memejamkan kedua matanya—untuk menikmati udara musim—yang mulai memasuki—dingin ini. Kembali di bawah pohon sakura dia duduk. Tanpa buku. Wow, bukankah itu hebat? Tanpa buku yang biasanya selalu di pegang dengan salah satu tangannya. Geezz… Ada yang aneh dengannya, teman.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura membuka kedua matanya. Kemudian, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke yang merasa bahwa Sakura sedang gelisah—walaupun dia bisa membacanya, tapi tidak terlihat apapun—merangkul pundak Sakura sambil mengelus kepala bermahkotakan merah muda itu. "Apa yang kamu gelisah, 'kan?"

"Hum… Tidak ada,"

"Jangan berbohong," ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Iiish… Nggak ada. Aku hanya capek," balas Sakura cepat ketika mendengar nada sinis Sasuke. Perlahan, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura—yang menurutnya—sedikit manja, hanya dapat merona—sangat—tipis. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat semburat kemerahan di pipi Sakura. Perlahan, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya menuju pipi Sakura. Dan—

CUP~

Sakura merona merah—luar biasa.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai jahil ke arah Sakura…

**oOo**

**Dans le rêve, il y avait moi et vous…**

—Di mimpi itu, ada aku dan dirimu…

**oOo**

Sasuke memandang tajam pada objek yang ada di depannya ini. Bukan dengan mata hitam yang bagaikan batu obsidian, tapi matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Sementara, yang dipandangi hanya menyeringai lebar melihat kemarahan di mata merah darah itu.

"Apa yang maumu?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin ditambah dengan mata yang menyipit tajam melihat orang yang ada di depan.

"Aku? Aku hanya melihat keadaan kalian. Aku hanya diperintah oleh kelima petinggi itu," jawab seseorang itu dengan santainya. "Apa kau sudah menemukan gadismu itu?" tanyanya—semakin berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang terdiam di tempat. Bukan karena di kendalikan, tapi memang hanya diam memperhatikan lawan bicaranya sambil menatap dengan tajam.

"Kakashi, jangan seperti itu," ucap seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di dekat mereka berdua. "Bagaimanapun dia adalah cucu dari salah satu petinggi," lanjutnya—menepuk pundak seseorang yang berbicara dengan Sasuke—dipanggil dengan Kakashi tadi.

"Ya, ya," balasnya dengan malas.

"Shizune," gumam Sasuke. "Kakashi, apa kau yang selama ini memperhatikanku dan dia?" tanya Sasuke—menatap Kakashi tajam, meminta jawaban yang pasti dari mulut bermasker itu—sambil berjalan menuju meja dosen di ruangan Biologi itu.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Kakashi malas. "Kapan kau ke sana?" tanya Kakashi—duduk di atas meja. Nggak sopan.

"Astaga, Kakashi… Italia sama Perancis cukup dekat. Sesama Benus Eropa saja," sahut Shizune kesal dengan pertanyaan Kakashi yang aneh. Bahkan, setahu Shizune para petinggi nggak minta Sasuke buat hadir di pertemuan mereka selanjutnya nanti di Italia. Kakashi aja, deh, yang sibuk. Ck, ck…

Kakashi menatap Shizune dengan tajam dan Shizune hanya cengar-cengir santai. Sasuke menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Kakashi dan kelakukan mereka berdua yang terlihat kekanakan. "Aku mau sama dia," kata Sasuke pelan walaupun masih bisa di dengar Kakashi dan Shizune. "Aku ingin melindungi dia. Dulu, taringku memang belum sempurna. Memiliki racun yang sangat pekat. Hingga, aku membunuhnya," aku Sasuke lirih.

Kakashi dan Shizune terdiam. "Sasuke? Itu bukan salahmu. Dia yang meminta itu semua," kata Shizune lembut. Shizune menepuk pundak Sasuke lembut. "Kau harus tetap semangat! Mungkin suatu hari, kau harus membawa gadis itu ke para petinggi itu, Sasuke. Hanya sekedar memperkenalkannya," lanjut Shizune memandang ke sekitarnya—berjalan ke dapur—atau ruang makan—milik Sasuke dan membuka sebuah lemari—memperlihatkan banyak kantung darah yang berwarna merah pekat—dan mengambilnya lalu meminumnya. "Aku minta satu, Sasuke!"

"Hei, jangan terlalu sering meminum darah, Shizune!" teriak Kakashi. Setelah yakin mendengar jawaban dari Shizune, Kakashi kembali menatap Sasuke. "_**Bien**_—Baiklah… Terserah kau sajalah, Sasuke," kata Kakashi enteng. Tak lama Shizune kembali bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Kakashi. "Dan kusarankan, ikuti perkataan Shizune," kata Kakashi sambil menghilang dari jendela rumah Sasuke.

"_**Addio **_(Bahasa Italia), Sasuke—Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," kata Shizune sambil melambaikan tangan kanan.

"Jangan lewat sembarangan!" kata Sasuke kesal.

**oOo**

**Vous venez de regarder vers l'avenir, et je te regarde du côté**

—Kamu hanya memandang ke depan, dan aku menatapmu dari samping

**oOo**

Buku. Kembali lagi dengan buku. Haruskah aku bertanya pada kalian? Berapa kali aku menulis kata buku di cerita ini dan sebelumnya? Membosankan. Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya dengan buku? Buku? Bukan buku pelejaran, komik, novel, atau apapun itu yang kusebutkan di chapter 1. Tapi, sebuah buku yang dibeli Sakura di toko buku tua itu. Hei, hei… Apa Sakura tidak takut bukunya robek?

Sakura dengan cepat membalik tumpukan kertas-kertas yang dijadi satukan dan disebut buku itu. Buku dengan tebal 4 cm—mungkin. Tebal juga, ya. Apa aku juga harus mengucapkan panjang dan lebar dan luasnya? Lupakan. Lanjut ke cerita.

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak ketika membaca kalimat yang ada di buku itu. Entah paragraf ke berapa dan kalimat ke berapa. Yang jelas, Sakura kaget. Kaget. Hei, nanti bola matamu keluar, Sakura.

Di dalam untaian kalimat itu berisi—yang penting—dalam bahasa Perancis (di cerita bahasa Indonesia)…

'Tokoh dalam mitologi dan legenda yang hidup dengan memakan intisari kehidupan (biasanya **dalam bentuk darah atau meminum darah**) dari makhluk hidup lain disebut Vampir. Menurut beberapa mitos, **vampir tidak tampak di cermin** karena mereka tidak memiliki jiwa. Dalam cerita fiksi modern, vampir bisa menjelma menjadi kelelawar, serigala, bahkan gumpalan gas, dan **harus menjauhkan diri dari sinar matahari**. Memiliki **suhu badan yang dingin**, **kecepatan yang luar biasa**, **penciuman yang tajam**, **refleks yang bagus**, dan **pendengaran yang tajam**. Seseorang yang telah menjadi vampir, **seluruh panca indranya akan berkembang pesat menjadi tajam dan kuat**.'

Kembali Sakura mengingat tentang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Sasuke yang tidak memiliki bayangan saat bercermin dan suhu badan yang dingin. Otak Sakura berusaha mencari tanda-tanda lagi. Ah, saat duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon sakura. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke sudah ada di belakangnya. Dan tidak ada saat hari terlalu cerah atau hujan. Halte bus! Jangan-jangan… Sepasangan kakek-nenek dan wanita pekerja itu pergi karena aku berbicara sendiri, pikirnya. Apa Sasuke tidak terlihat saat malam hari? Tapi, kenapa hanya Sakura yang dapat melihatnya? Apa Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran Sakura?

Apa Sasuke adalah…?

Tidak mungkin!

**oOo**

**Vous tourna lentement…**

—Kamu perlahan menoleh…

**oOo**

Berjalan. Ketika menjelang pagi, Sakura dengan terburu-buru berjalan menuju kampusnya. Tepat! Dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di taman dan berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura hanya menatap ke depan. Sedikit menyenggol badan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam—mengikuti Sakura yangberjalan ke arah hutan yang memang ada di belakang sekolahnya.

Bahkan saat sampai di hutan pun, mereka berdua masih diam. Sasuke yang tidak dapat melihat jalan pikiran Sakura hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Sasuke," gumam Sakura pelan walaupun masih dapat di dengar Sasuke. Sasuke masih diam. "Kamu tidak memiliki bayangan di cermin… karena tidak memiliki jiwa… Dan kamu tiba-tiba saja selalu ada di belakangku atau sampingku… Kamu memiliki suhu badan yang dingin—tapi, menurutku kamu hangat dan nyaman. Apakah kamu juga meminum darah?" tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terdiam dan terkejut walaupun hanya sesaat.

"Ya,"

"Apa kamu seorang…?"

"Lanjutkan, Sakura!" pundak Sasuke tegang.

"Kamu…?"

"Katakan, Sakura," kata Sasuke pelan. "Katakan, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Vampir!" balas Sakura berteriak. Sasuke mundur selangkah. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa sekarang kamu takut?" gumam Sasuke pelan. "Apa sekarang kamu takut?" tanya Sasuke—mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berubah warna menjadi merah darah. "Kamu takut padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut padamu," jawab Sakura dengan tegas. "Awalnya aku kaget—tentu saja—maksudku, aku tidak menyangka ada seorang vampire—yang hampir hanya di bilang dongeng atau sebuah kenyataan lama—yang hidup di sini," ungkap Sakura sambil nyengir seakan tidak takut pada makhluk di depannya ini. "Aku tidak takut, Sasuke," kata Sakura lagi dengan tegas.

Pundak Sasuke yang semula tegang, mengendur. Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Mendekati Sakura, dilihatnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mundur—malah mendekati Sasuke dengan senyum kecil. "Jadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan membawamu ke puncak," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, dia langsung melesat melewati pepohonan yang tinggi dan semak-semak belukar maupun rumput-rumput liar. Sakura hanya tertawa riang dengan kecepatan Sasuke yang luar biasa—menurutnya—itu.

**oOo**

**Et a montré deux crocs acérés…**

—Dan memperlihat dua buah taring yang tajam…

**oOo**

Sakura masih tertawa riang—seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru—sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke yang dingin. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal melihat perilaku Sakura yang kekanakkan. "Kenapa tertawa? Bukannya takut malah tertawa," kata dan tanya Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menuju sinar matahari yang tembus di antara pepohonan yang tinggi.

"Hei, nanti kamu akan terbakar, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura.

"Dari mana mendapatkan pendapat seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Aku pernah dengar, kalau vampir terkena sinar matahari maka dia akan terbakar," jelas Sakura—mendekati Sasuke.

"Jangan dengarkan itu! Keturunan vampire sekarang tidak ada akan yang terbakar selama dia adalah vampir keturunan asli. Kalau yang manusia menjadi vampir, selama yang mengigitnya adalah vampire murni tidak masalah. Tapi, kalau hanya vampir biasa yang menggigit manusia, dia akan terbakar," jelas Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam tersenyum. Memandang Sasuke yang mulai membuka bajunya—memperlihatkan badannya yang terbentuk dan bercahaya tertimpa sinar matahari. Sakura berjalan mendekat. Memeluk Sasuke dari belakang tanpa perduli bahwa dia adalah peminum darah—baik hewan atau manusia. "Apa kau herbivora?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap ke Sakura—kembali memeluknya erat. "Ya. Keluargaku hanya meminum darah hewan. Kalau ada yang darah manusia, itu kami ambil dari rumah sakit," jelas Sasuke—menghirup aroma harum yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura. "Je t'aime—Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sasuke.

Rona di wajah Sakura semakin terlihat jelas. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke—mempereratnya dan menaruh kepalanya di dada Sasuke yang bidang. Sekarang, apa kau bisa percaya sepenuhnya kepadanya?

**oOo**

**J'ai été stupéfait et choqué…**

—Aku terpana dan kaget…

**oOo**

Pohon sakura. Kembali Sakura duduk di kursi yang ada di bawah pohon sakura itu dengan Sasuke yang tertidur—bukan tidur, sekedar berbaring-baring saja—beralaskan kedua paha Sakura. Dengan wajah yang menghadap ke perut ramping Sakura dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depan mereka. Walaupun hanya Sasuke yang tidak peduli.

"Sasuke, jangan begitu. Dilihat orang-orang," kata Sakura sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal. Sasuke hanya mendengus, tidak peduli. Seakan menggunakan moto, 'aku adalah aku, kamu adalah kamu, dan dia adalah dia'. "Aku ada kelas Biolog—" ups, salah Sakura. Dosennya aja ada di sini.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kelas apa?" tanya Sasuke—beranjak duduk dan menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang merona. "Kelas apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi—merangkul pundak mungil Sakura. Sakura hanya diam—menahan rona kemerahan yang terus keluar. Sasuke menghelas nafas. "Kita ke kelas," ujar Sasuke—berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berhenti. "Ayo!"

"Aaa… I-iya," jawab Sakura ragu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi keraguan Sakura.

**oOo**

**Qui êtes-vous vraiment?**

—Siapa kamu sebenarnya?

**oOo**

Mobil hitam itu berjalan meninggalkan universitas tempat Sakura menuntut ilmu. Tentu saja, di dalam mobil itu ada Sakura dan Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Hei, tentu saja mengantar Sakura pulang, kan? Nggak mungkin cuma jalan-jalan saja. "Sasuke, kenapa waktu di halte bus kamu nggak terlihat?" tanya Sakura—memandang Sasuke yang sibuk menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku sengaja. Aku bisa menghilangkan diriku sendiri di tengah kegelapan malam. Kamu melihatku dan orang lain tidak. Aku sengaja melakukannya," jelas Sasuke—masih tetap fokus walaupun sempat melirik Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aaa…" Sakura kembali diam. Sasuke melirik ke Sakura. Seulas senyum lega terlihat di wajah Sasuke. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Makan,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Hei, kamu bisa sakit," kata Sasuke—memberhentikan mobil hitamnya di depan sebuah café—atau restoran kecil—yang memiliki banyak lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip—layaknya bintang di langit. Sakura tidak kunjung turun dari kursinya. Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal mendengar pikiran Sakura.

"_**Bien**_—Baiklah… Kita pulang," kata Sasuke—menghela nafas mendengar pikiran Sakura. Mau tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura? Kurasa kalian akan tertawa. 'Aku tidak mau, Pantat Ayam. Pantat Ayam. Pantat Ayam. Ayo pulang, Es Ayam! Vampir Es Ayam menyebalkan! Ayo pulang, Vampir Es Ayam!' itulah sekilas pikiran Sakura ketika Sasuke mendengarnya. Bahkan, sekarang wajah Sasuke yang menjadi kusut dan wajah Sakura yang menunjukkan kemenangan.

**oOo**

**Vous avez juste sourit, révélant deux crocs acérés…**

—Kamu hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan kedua taring yang tajam…

**oOo**

Ah, mulai kegelapan malam lagi, ya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah tidur ketika dia menjadi vampir. Matanya memang bukan berwarna merah seperti biasa, tapi masih dengan warna mata yang hitam dia menatap seluruh anggota keluarga yang sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga ini. Ayahnya, Fugaku Uchiha, sedang menonton siaran TV yang menyiarkan beberapa berita ataupun kasus pembunuhan. Sementara, anggota yang lain hanya mengikuti sang kepala keluarga ini.

"Sasuke, kapan kamu memperkenalkannya?" tanya Ino antusias—menyeringai jahil pada Sasuke yang asyik membaca sms dari Sakura. "Bahkan kalian sudah sms-an, ya. Sejak kapan kamu menggunakan teknologi manusia, eh?" tanya Ino lagi. Fugaku melirik Sasuke. Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha, menatap Sasuke dengan antusias melihat perubahan Sasuke yang dulu pernah ditinggalkan oleh kekasih seumur hidupnya itu.

"Hn, kapan-kapan," kata Sasuke masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Ino mendekati Sasuke, menarik ponsel itu, dan membaca tulisan yang ada di layar ponsel itu.

"Apa yang kamu tulis? 'Jalan-jalan. Kamu mau, 'kan?' Hanya itu, Sasuke?" ejek Ino—tambah menyeringai jahil. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Sasuke kembali mengambil ponselnya itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Ino dan Sasuke yang memang cukup dekat dibanding dengan dirinya.

"Apa Sasuke menyukainya—lagi?" tanya Hinata. Shion yang semula membaca majalah, mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Bahkan, Fugaku yang asyik menonton menjadi membalikkan badannya ke arah anggota yang lain.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. "Dia adalah kekasihku seumur hidupku," jawabnnya dengan tegas.

"Sasuke bawa dia ke sini lagi," kata Mikoto dengan antusias. Fugaku diam sejenak. Semuanya menatap ekspresi Fugaku yang datar. Kakak Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, tersenyum melihat kehangatan keluarga ini. Konan Uchiha, istri Itachi, menenangkan Mikoto yang terlalu semangat.

"Bawa dia ke sini, Sasuke. Kita akan menjadi keluarga lagi," kata Fugaku. Sasuke terdiam kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan lebih baik jika kamu membawanya langsung ke Italia," kata Fugaku—lagi.

"Ah, itu bisa nanti, Ayah," balas Naruto. Ino hanya mengiyakan ucapan Naruto sambil menyeringai jahil pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Ino.

**oOo**

**Yeux rouge sang…**

—Bola matamu berwarna merah darah…

**oOo**

Buku. Kembali lagi dengan kata buku. Bosan sekali dengan kata buku. Apa cerita ini harus diganti judulnya dengan judul buku? Tidak, tidak. Sebaiknya, tidak. Sakura dengan buku di tangannya sedang duduk di kelas dengan Ino yang menemaninya di samping. Ino menatap ke balik jendela yang sedang menitikkan air dari langit. Sakura melirik ke arah Ino. Sakura menutup buku—bukan, buku, sih. Tapi, novel. Walaupun begitu novel adalah tumpukan kertas yang menjadi buku, 'kan?—novel dengan menggambarkan ekspresi bosan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Hanya bosan," jawab Sakura sambil memainkan bolpennya. "Apa kamu sama kaya Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya, menandakan jika Sakura benar. Sakura diam. Perlahan, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi mulai masuk ke dalam kelas Biologi diikuti di belakang oleh dosen Biologi ini. Salam berkumandang di dalam ruangan kelas ini. Sejenak, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang hanya diam sambil menatap ke depan.

**oOo**

**Dans ce rêve, je pensais…**

—Dalam mimpi ini, aku berpikir…

**oOo**

Café universitas terlihat ramai dengan suara-suara yang ke sana-kemari. Sakura yang duduk sendiri di meja hanya memakan makanan. Walaupun, dia sedikit risih dengan suara-suara yang ramai itu. Menyebalkan. Café mulai agak hening. Sakura yang memang agak menunduk, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa pergi sendiri?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di depan Sakura—yang sedang duduk—langsung duduk di depan Sakura sambil bertopang dagu. "Aku ingin kita pergi sama-sama," aku Sasuke—melirik anggota keluarga Uchiha yang belum duduk.

"Ehm," dehem Naruto. "Apa kami bisa bergabung?" tanyanya—menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat, tanda setuju. Sasuke berpindah ke samping kanannya Sakura dan samping kirinya Sakura ada Ino yang sedang berbicara sama Hinata dan Shion.

"Kalian tidak makan?" tanya Sakura. Semua menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ah, kalian tidak makan, ya. Lupa," cengiran Sakura membuat Ino tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, aku juga mulai tidak ingin makan," aku Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shion.

"Entah. Aku hanya merasa haus," aku Sakura lagi yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Sasuke melirik Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Sai. Mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti. "Sedikit aneh memang," ujarnya sambil menampilkan cengiran ceria seperti biasa yang Sasuke lihat.

"Sakura, nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu," ucap Sasuke—menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang ada di bawah meja. Sakura mengiyakannya dengan senyuman yang tulus.

**oOo**

**Une seule décision que j'ai prise**

—Hanya satu keputusan yang kubuat

**oOo**

Cantik. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke kali ini ketika Sakura pertama kali memperlihatkan kecantikannya dengan bantuan make-up. Sedikit rona kemerahan ada di kedua pipi tirus Sasuke. Sakura hanya dapat mengulum senyuman malu. Sekarang mereka akan pergi ke rumah Uchiha yang ada di depan halte bus itu.

Sakura menggunakan pakaian gaun selutut berwarna merah muda pudar dengan ikat pinggang kain berwarna merah, bando merah, sedikit polesan make-up, dan _high heels_—yang cukup tinggi. Sasuke sendiri menggunakan pakaian jas hitam, kemeja putih lengan panjang, celana panjang hitam, dan sepatu hitam—yang mengkilat.

Sempurna.

Satu kata untuk pasangan lelaki dan perempuan ini.

Mereka hanya baru akan dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Uchiha. Sebelum itu, Sasuke akan membawa Sakura ke sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Karena keluarga Sasuke tidak makan, maka Sasuke terlebih dahulu membawa Sakura makan malam di restoran.

"Kamu tidak apa, 'kan, menginap? Besok malam—di kegelapan malam aku akan mengajakmu ke " tanya Sasuke. Sakura menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyadarinya, jika seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan. Seseorang itu bersama seorang gadis berambut merah lainnya. Rambut merah. Siapakah mereka?

**oOo**

**Que vous soyez un…**

—Bahwa kamu adalah seorang…

.

.

.

**Vampires**

—Vampir

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

**Au coucher, j'ai eu un autre rêve de toi…**

**Dans le rêve, il y avait moi et vous…**

**Vous venez de regarder vers l'avenir, et je te regarde du côté**

**Vous tourna lentement…**

**Et a montré deux crocs acérés…**

**J'ai été stupéfait et choqué ...**

**Qui êtes-vous vraiment?**

**Vous avez juste sourit, révélant deux crocs acérés**

**Yeux rouge sang ...**

**Dans ce rêve, je pensais ...**

**Une seule décision que j'ai prise**

**Que vous soyez un ...**

**Vampires**

**oOo**

**Continué**

—Bersambung

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

Hai, semuanya. Saya kembali lagi. Hayo, siapa yang minta dipanjangi? Saya mau ketok kepalanya. Mau protes, nih. Soalnya, kalau panjang saya malah memperbaiki lagi. Hahaha...

Teman-teman, apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Iya, nggak? Ini sudah saya semaksimalkan mungkin.

**Makasih sudah me-review** **punya saya bagi yang membaca** dan **terima kasih untuk silent reader**. Saya mau balas review dulu aja, deh. Untuk yang 'Guest', yang pertama kali review akan saya balas dulu dan saya memberikan nama 'Guest1', ok?

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki** : Iya, saya mau hiatus. Soalnya, bentar lagi UTS, terus Ujian Sekolah Smstr 1, dan UAS, dan UN #nggak ada yang nanya *plak.

**Karasu Uchiha** : Artinya 'Kegelapan Malam'.

**taintedIris** : Penjelasannya ada di Chapter 3. Hehehe…

**Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki **: Waduh, memang ada yang mirip, sih. Hehehe… Sengaja. Tapi, rada-rada nggak nyambung.

**ErizuHernandhez **: Aiss… Malunya dicium. Hahaha… Kamu tertarik, ya, sama cerita, ya?

**Wakamiya Hikaru** : Maunya, sih, update kilat. Tapi, akan saya usahakan, deh.

**SRZ** : Hahaha… Nggak apa, kok, kalau mau fave-nya nanti setelah selesai ceritanya.

**YashiUchiHatake** : Saya juga. Sasukenya keren, kan? Hahaha… Ok, saya akan berusaha untuk mempercepat update-nya.

**Sky pea-chan** : Waduh, panjangi? o.O Apa ini sudah cukup panjang?

**Guest1 (Cahya)** : Bahasa Perancis, Cahya o.O

**Pink Cherry** : Chapter 2-nya sudah update, kok. Mwo? o.O Panjangi? Andwae… Apa ini sudah cukup panjang?

**Blue Fairy ocean** : Panjangi sampai mana? Hahaha… Ini sudah cukup panjang, nggak?

**Guest2** : Yo! Ini sudah update. Saya akan berusaha cepat update.

**Yoo-chan** : Ok, ok… Update.

**Shikuarichido **: Yang vampir asli Uchiha itu, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Ino, Naruto, Shion, Konan mereka digigit oleh Uchiha dan darah mereka di serap Uchiha yang menggigit. Jadi, darah manusia mereka sudah tidak ada berubah menjadi darah Uchiha asli.

**Ucucubi **: Saya akan berusaha untuk update kilat.

**Kithara Blue Beauty** : Iya, mirip, 'kan? Saya sendiri juga nggak ngerti kenapa jalan ceritanya jadi begini. Hahaha…

**Guest3** : Iya, entah kenapa mirip. Kenapa, yo, dia membunuh Sakura? Masih rahasia walaupun ada di chapter 3. Ada saatnya saya mem-flashback kenapa kejadian itu bisa terjadi.

Semuanya…

_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 4**_—Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4

**Sign,**

**CherRyeowook**

**30 August 2012**


	4. Chapitre 4

**CherRyeowook**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1st of VampFic and 1st The Story Continued**

**Nuit ténèbres**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**Rendez-vous Doux Sakura par Mikoto**

**Rencontre avec Mme Sakura**

—Janji Manis Sakura dengan Mikoto

Pertemuan dengan Ibu Sakura

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~ Nuit ténèbres ~**

**Warning : Not Character POV, but it's Author POV, OoC (Sasuke dan this chapter Fugaku), Typo(s)**

**Warning Rated : M for Bloody Scene**

**No thoughts for the 'LEMON or LIME'. Thus, no LEMON or LIME. Will come later.**

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

—Kegelapan malam

**oOo**

Gugup. Gugup, gugup. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Bukan karena gugup berkumpul dengan para vampir, tapi akan bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha—lebih tepatnya orangtua Sasuke. Seseorang yang memang telah menjadi orang yang di cintainya itu. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam di dalam mobil—yang sedang dikendarai oleh Sasuke. Mungkin saja, mereka tidak tahu ingin membahas tentang apa untuk pembicaraan. Dan ini akan sangat menges—

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ke rumahmu, Sasuke?"

—alkan. Hei, aku belum selesai menulis. Kalian—Sakura—sudah memotongnya. Menjengkelkan sekali kalian berdua ini. Lama-lama, akan kutamatkan sekarang di sini—di chapter 4—dan kalian tidak akan di gaji. Bagaimana readers? Apa mau ditamatkan di chapter 4 ini? Ataukah ada yang setuju dengan membuat sekuel-nya? Ok, ini cerita sudah mulai aneh. Lanjut ke cerita.

"Tidak apa. Ayah dan Ibu yang menyuruhku untuk membawamu. Apa kamu takut?" jelas dan tanya Sasuke—masih fokus dengan kendaraan roda empatnya ini. "Hei, kalau aku tiba-tiba minta kita lebih lanjut hubungannya—maksudku menikah—gimana?" tanya Sasuke—memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Aku…"

"Kamu bisa menjawabnya nanti. Tidak perlu buru-buru," Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke—tersenyum lembut memandang Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menatap ke depan—fokus ke arah jalanan supaya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sakura juga kembali menatap ke depan.

Sakura hanya diam—kembali memikirkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Walaupun, dia menginginkan sebuah pernikahan dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke adalah seorang vampir. Itu membuatnya bingung. Ditambah lagi, sebuah kenyataan Sakura sering haus secara tiba-tiba. Ada prediksi dalam hatinya, apa dia seorang vampir? Tapi, Sakura belum pernah digigit oleh vampire. Ada apa dengan dirinya selama ini?

**oOo**

**Je n'ai revenir à rêver à nouveau**

—Aku memang kembali bermimpi lagi

**oOo**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah yang besar di depan ini—mengikuti Sasuke yang ada di depan. Sakura merasa rumah ini bersahabat dengan keberadaannya. Langkah kecil Sakura terhenti ketika memandangi sebuah bingkai kaca yang ada di dinding tangga. Hei, apa itu? Sebuah bingkai kaca yang cukup besar menampilkan berbagai macam warna. Apa itu? Sakura yang penasaran, memandang dari dekat bingkai kaca itu.

Topi kelulusan?

**What the—**

"Sasuke, banyak sekali," kagum Sakura melihat bingkai kaca itu. Kagum? Aku akan mengakuinya jika Sakura memang aneh. Hei, Sasuke! Berapa banyak topi kelulusan yang kalian bingkai ini? Banyak sekali.

"Hn?" apa Sasuke sedang tuli?

"Ini. Banyak sekali," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk dengan jari telunjuk bingkai kaca yang ada di depannya. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih asyik memang topi kelulusan itu. Menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura.

"Ayo… Kamu mau membuat mereka menunggu?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Sasuke menaiki tangga menuju ruang keluarga lantai tiga.

**oOo**

**Mais ce rêve est le rêve le plus cher**

—Tapi, mimpi ini adalah mimpi terindah

**oOo**

Gugup. Kembali gugup? Hei, tentu saja. Sekarang, Sakura tengah memperjuangkan kegugupannya agar menghilang. Iissh… Berapa kali sudah aku menulia kata 'gugup'? Biasa aja kali, Sakura. Hei, bagaimana bisa biasa aja jika sedang dipandangi dengan tatapan menilai dari kepala keluarga Uchiha dan seorang pendiri Uchiha? Haduh… Siapa yang tahan? Angkat kakinya.

"Sakura," gumam Mikoto pelan walaupun masih dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Y-ya?" gumam Sakura dengan gugup yang luar biasa—sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya, jika seseorang sedang berada di depannya. Sakura yang melihat ada sepasangan kaki di depannya—dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya.

_DUK…_

"Aauuw…"

"Ugh~…" eluh Sakura—merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Ino yang ada di depan Sakura hanya meringis karena dagunya yang tercium (?) dengan kepala Sakura. Ino hanya tersenyum walaupun dia masih kesakitan. Madara Uchiha—pendiri Uchiha—hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan Ino yang sengaja berjalan ke arah Sakura. Itachi Uchiha—kakak Sasuke—bersama pasangannya, Konan Uchiha menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba, suara tawa menggema di ruang keluarga lantai tiga itu. Mencairkan suasana yang semula canggung—untuk keluarga Uchiha dan Sakura—dan gugup—untuk Sakura. Tawa Naruto yang memang besar membuat Sai harus melemparkan sebuah buku padanya tepat di kepala—yang bersurai pirang itu. Meringis. Itulah yang tengah dikeluarkan mulut Naruto. Oh, ditambah dengan mengomel dengan kata 'dasar, mayat hidup' atau 'mati kau nanti' atau 'tengkorak jalan' atau' tengkorak senyum'. Hei, kalian memang mayat hidup, kan?

Sakura yang melihat Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum. Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura juga ikut tersenyum. Sakura yang masih tersenyum melihat kehangatan keluarga Uchiha, tidak menyadari jika Mikoto sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Saku, hari ini tidur dengan kami yang perempuan, ya?" tanya Mikoto sambil merangkul Sakura layaknya seorang anak dengan ibunya. Sakura yang kaget dengan keberadaan Mikoto hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Konan langsung menghampiri Sakura begitu juga dengan Ino, Hinata, dan Shion.

"Maafkan aku, ya, Sakura," ucap Ino lembut—menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah," ujar Sakura.

"Hei, kalian berdua yang salah," ucap Shion. "Ayo! Kita masuk ke kamar," ajak Shion. "Aku ingin mendandanimu," lanjutnya lagi. Sasuke yang mengerti jika Sakura tidak dapat menolak, menarik tangan Sakura yang tidak ditarik Shion.

"Hentikan, Shion," tegur Sasuke.

"Aiss… Aku ingin mendandaninya lagi," aku Shion sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Jangan berkelahi," Fugaku yang dari tadi hanya diam, akhirnya membuka suaranya. Fugaku berjalan ke arah Sakura yang ada di tengah Shion dan Sasuke. Mikoto hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya—karena mengerti maksud perkataan Fugaku. "Lebih baik, Sakura denganku saja," kata Fugaku dengan tegas.

_BRUK…_

Shikamaru hanya dapat menguap mendengar perkataan Fugaku. Sai hanya tersenyum miris karena keakraban Fugaku dengan Sakura memang sudah dari dulu. Naruto hanya mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal. Ino, Hinata, dan Shion hampir jatuh karena perkataan Fugaku. Itachi dan Konan hanya tertawa canggung. Madara dan Mikoto hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya!

Sekarang dia sedang menatap Fugaku dengan tajam—tidak peduli jika itu ayahnya. Dari dulu, dia memang tidak suka dengan keakraban Ayahnya dengan Sakura yang terasa berlebihan untuknya dan keluarga besarnya. Fugaku akan lebih protektif lagi dengan Sakura jika Sasuke melukai Sakura.

"Tidak," penekanan kata dengan tajam itu berkumandang di ruang keluarga lantai tiga. Fugaku hanya menatap tajam Sasuke. Mikoto ingin menghalangi pertarungan antara Fugaku dan Sasuke, tapi dia ditahan oleh Sai dan Naruto. Fugaku dengan perlahan melepas genggamannya terhadap tangan Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum menang dan pergi berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan menautkan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan Sakura.

**oOo**

**Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai des pouvoirs surnaturels…**

—Aku tidak tahu apa aku memiliki kekuatan supranatural…

**oOo**

Seorang lelaki dari kejauhan melihat ke sebuah rumah yang ada di dalam hutan itu. Bukan hanya seorang, tetapi ada tiga orang yang mengamati rumah itu. Satu orang gadis sedang bersandar pada pohon yang mengjulang tinggi. Dan seorang lagi sedang berada di dahan pohon. Ketiga memiliki rambut yang sangat sama, yaitu berwarna merah. Seorang lelaki dan dua orang perempuan.

"Dia ada di sana,"

"Haruskah kita memberitahukannya pada Rin, Sasori?" sahut gadis yang bersandar pada pohon.

"Ya, ketika kita sudah selesai mengamatinya. Semakin lama kekuatannya semakin kuat dan perkembangan pada tubuh manusia semakin cepat," kata lelaki yang bernama Sasori. "Karin, gunakan spiritualmu untuk memberitahukan pada Rin," lanjutnya dan perintahnya pada gadis yang bersandar di pohon.

Seorang gadis yang berada di dahan pohon pun turun—mendekati dua sosok yang ada di samping pohon. "Kita pergi. Dia mencium bau kita," katanya sambil menunjuk kea rah sebuah ruangan yang dimana Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Sai melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Ketiga pasang mata itu melebar mendengar suara yang dingin. Mereka masih diam. Tidak berniat membuka mulut. "Aku tanya. Apa yang kalian lakukan **di sini**?" tanya suara itu lagi dengan penekanan akhir kata. Sasori langsung melompat ke belakang tubuh sang suara dingin itu.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya sedang melewati hutan ini," kata gadis yang tadi berada di dahan pohon itu.

"Tayuya,"

"Karin, Tayuya… Ayo, kita pergi," ucap dingin Sasori.

Sasuke—yang ternyata adalah penanyaan keberadaan ketiga sosok itu—hanya memandang diam ke arah ketiga sosok yang menghilang itu. "Siapa mereka?"

**oOo**

**Événements à venir**

—Kejadian yang akan datang

**.**

**Comme si je pouvais le prévoir…**

—Seakan aku bisa meramalnya…

**oOo**

Sasuke memandang ke arah luar dimana Sakura sedang bermain dengan Ino dan Hinata. Shikamaru yang mengerti arah pandang Sasuke hanya diam. Seperti terjadi pembicaraan serius di antara keluarga Uchiha ini. Masih banyak pikiran-pikiran yang melintas di mereka semua mengenai ketiga sosok itu tadi.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Mikoto. Shion berjalan ke arah komputer yang menyala—yang menampilkan sebuah website google. Sai yang memang sedang mengetik sesuatu ke kotak yang ada di google menatap Shion.

"Apa yang kamu temukan, Sai?" tanya Shion.

"Ketiga sosok berambut merah—seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke—adalah vampir keturunan dari klan tertinggi kita—klan Uchiha, Senju, dan Hyuuga—yang tercampur. Awalnya, karena dulu salah satu anggota klan Uchiha menikah dengan klan Senju yang memiliki gen rambut hitam dan merah atau merah kemudaan, begitu juga dengan sebaliknya yang terjadi antara klan Hyuuga dan Senju," kata Sai sambil menatap Fugaku. Fugaku menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jika, rambut—berwarna merah atau merah kemudaan—sang keturunan tidak sama dengan Uchiha dan Hyuuga, maka keturunan itu adalah bukan keturunan asli dari Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Bisa dibilang klan itu adalah klan buangan. Tapi, mereka juga bekerja di bawah pimpinan Senju maupun Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Keturunan itu akan tetap menjadi anaknya—bukan sebuah dosa ataupun aib. Apalagi, klan Senju memiliki gen rambut yang banyak. Hanya satu orang yang awalnya memiliki rambut berwarna merah. Hanya satu saat itu. Hingga, dia menikah dengan keturunan Uchiha dan hamil. Klan ini jugalah yang menjaga Naruto dan Shion dulu, yaitu klan Uzumaki. Klan yang dimana semuanya memiliki rambut berwarna merah ataupun merah kemudaan," lanjut Fugaku panjang.

"Jadi, ketiga orang itu adalah keturunan Uzumaki?" tanya Shion.

"Ya, kemungkinan terbesar hanyalah itu," jawab Sai.

"Dan mereka bukanlah klan yang sembarang. Klan Uzumaki—klan berambut merah—memiliki kekuatan tertinggi kedua setelah Uchiha, terutama yang memilik rambut merah muda. Karena itulah petinggi vampir selalu menjaga mereka dan membutuhkan mereka. Satu yang menandakan kekuatan tertinggi mereka adalah mereka yang merupakan keturunan asli dari satu orang yang kukatakan tadi. Mata. Warna mata juga penentu kekuatan mereka. Hazel coklat, kekuatan sama seperti vampire biasa, tapi lebih kuat. Biasanya yang memiliki mata hazel coklat dapat berubah menjadi warna merah. Merah, kekuatan stabil—seperti kekuatan Hyuuga. Violet atau ungu, kekuatan di atas klan Senju dan memiliki sebuah kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan darah dan waktu. Emerald atau hijau muda, kekuatan terdahsyat dan suatu hari akan memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia. Pemimpin klan seorang wanita yang memiliki mata violet," lanjut Fugaku.

"Apa ada yang memiliki mata emerald?" tanya Naruto. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi hanya diam. Semua menatap dengan mata yang serius, terutama Sasuke.

"Ada, hanya satu orang," kata Itachi.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Awalnya, pemimpin klan Uzumaki menikah dengan seorang klan Uchiha. Mereka saling mencintai dan memutuskan tidak ikut dalam hal peperangan ataupun sebuah peristiwa. Mereka klan Uzumaki menghilang bersama dengan seorang klan Uchiha. Itupun karena mereka disembunyikan oleh petinggi vampir. Hingga dua bulan berlalu, dikabarkan kalau seorang bayi lahir dengan mata emerald dari rahim pemimpin klan Uzumaki. Seorang bayi perempuan. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Dimana seorang vampir seharusnya tidak memiliki seorang bayi apalagi melahirkan. Saat itu aku adalah teman sang pemimpin klan Uchiha dan saudara dari suaminya," kata Mikoto.

"Itu adalah hal yang mustahil bagi semua vampir. Tapi, tidak dengan klan Uzumaki. Setelah diperiksa dengan teknologi yang kubuat. Ternyata, benar. Beberapa orang tertentu klan Uzumai memiliki rahim. Saat aku memeriksanya, ada sekitar tiga orang yang memiliki rahim. Tapi, bagi anak yang dilahirkan oleh Ibu yang memiliki rahim, maka anaknya tidak akan memiliki rahim. Itulah perbedaannya. Kepemilikkan rahim tergantung, bukan karena faktor keturunan maupun gen. Mungkin saja ini hanya sebuah berkat yang diberikan pada vampir klan Uzumaki," lanjut Fugaku.

Mikoto hanya diam. Menatap ke arah luar dimana Sakura tengah bermain dengan Ino dan Hinata. Dia tidak berubah. Dan bahkan sangat mirip dengan ibunya, pikir Mikoto. Mikoto berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju Sakura. Semuanya memandangi Mikoto dengan tatapan aneh.

**oOo**

**Événement ou un beau rêve**

—Kejadian atau mimpi yang indah ini

**oOo**

Sakura dan Mikoto. Mereka hanya berdua berada di luar. Bahkan, Hinata dan Ino disuruh masuk oleh Mikoto. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan yang cukup penting. Sakura yang tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, memutuskan untuk diam sambil sesekali bersiul dengan lembut atau bahkan hanya memandangi pemandangan di depan.

"Aku ingin kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan Mama atau Ibu, bukan Tante," ucap Mikoto tiba-tiba. Sakura hanya menganggukkan sebagai jawabannya. "Apa kamu tidak apa dengan Sasuke sebagai vampir?" tanya Mikoto memandang Sakura yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak," Sakura menjawab dengan cepat. "Karena aku yakin dia adalah sosok yang kubutuhkan dan kucintai di dunia ini. Aku merasa perasaan luar biasa saat bersamanya," jelas Sakura memandang balik Mikoto dengan tatapan kagum karena ucapannya.

Sekilas, Mikoto tersentak kaget. Ucapannya sama, pikir Mikoto. Kekagetan Mikoto membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan bingung. Mikoto yang mengerti arti tatapan Sakura berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kamu sangat mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura tegas dengan malu-malu.

"Sakura, maukah kamu berjanji padaku?" tanya Mikoto. Aku ingin mendengar jawabannya. Apakah sama? pikir Mikoto. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin kamu menjadi kekasih abadi dari Sasuke. Aku ingin kamu menjaganya dengan baik, mengurusnya, merawatnya sampai kapanpun. Karena percayalah, bahwa Sasuke hanya mencintaimu selamanya hingga waktu suatu saat berhenti berjalan. Ya?" ucap janji Mikoto.

"Ya. Ibu, itu janji yang sangat manis. Sakura akan menepatinya," jawab Sakura yang membuat senyuman Mikoto mengembang. Jarang sekali, kamu tersenyum seperti itu Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura. "Ayo masuk! Sekarang anggaplah ini rumahmu, ya~,"

"Uh-hmm,"

**oOo**

**Moi et toi…**

—Aku dan kamu…

**oOo**

Sasuke membawa Sakura jalan-jalan menuju sebuah taman yang dekat dengan menara Eiffel. Layaknya sepasang kekasih—memang kekasih abadi—mereka bertautan tangan dengn mesra. Menautkan kelima jari menjadi satu. Sasuke melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menuju ke bangku panjang yang di taman itu. Sakura mengikutinya dengan langkah yang pelan.

"Sakura?"

Sakura masih diam. Entah mendengar suara Sasuke atau tidak. "Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan khawatir. Walaupun Sasuke dapat membaca pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa membaca pikiran seorang Sakura. "Ada apa? Apa yang kamu khawatirkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu saja," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang pelan dan lembut. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Hingga suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan itu. "Aku merasa haus darah, Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kamu belum mengigitku'kan?" aku Sakura dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Sasuke hanya diam memandang Sakura yang tengah menunduk.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu, Saku. Apalagi aku mengigitmu. Aku belum melakukannya, sama sekali tidak," jujur Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Perlahan mereka sambil mengecup rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing—oh, atau hanya rasa manis yang berasal dari Sakura—Sasuke sesekali mengigit bibir bawah Sakura dengan mesra. Tidak ada yang menganggu mereka, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi ciuman mesra mereka yang ada di bawah menara Eiffel.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika kalian sekarang bersama," kata seseorang itu dengan nada yang dingin—atau lembut?—walaupun, tubuhnya tidak tahu ada dimana. "Aku sempat berharap kalian tidak akan bertahan lama, anakku," lanjut suara itu masih sambil bersembunyi di balik bayangan menara Eiffel.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke langsung mendekati Sakura—berusaha melindunginya dengan kekuatannya—dan Sakura yang mengerti gerak-gerik Sasuke hanya diam. "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi pada sang pemilik suara itu.

"Aku adalah Ibumu, Sakura," jawab seseorang itu—yang mengaku sebagai Ibu Sakura. "Dan aku adalah seorang vampir," lanjutnya yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kaget dengan sebuah kenyataan ini.

**oOo**

**Sous la Tour Eiffel**

—Di bawah menara Eiffel

**oOo**

Semua keluarga Uchiha tengah berkumpul di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Fugaku hanya terdiam memandangi sosok wanita berambut merah di depan. Sosok wanita itu tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan tiga orang dengan rambut merah juga. Salah satunya adalah seorang lelaki dan dua lainnya adalah perempuan—yang satu berkacamata dan satunya menggunakan pita warna putih di kepala merahnya.

Mikoto mendekati Sakura yang hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar penjelasan dari sosok wanita yang mengaku sebagai Ibunya. Kepalanya terasa pusing ketika memikirkan ini semua. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, sayang," kata Mikoto dengan lembut.

"Aku adalah pemimpin klan Uzumaki—pemilik rambut merah—dan Sakura adalah anakku yang terpaksa kubuang karena takdirnya. Sekarang, aku memutuskan akan mengambilnya kembali setelah aku melihat peredaran darah pada dirinya. Semakin lama, dia akan menjadi vampir sempurna. Ini karena aku yang menikah dengan manusia dan manusia itu juga adalah makhluk setengah manusia dan setengah vampir," jelasnya sambil memandang Sakura dengan lembut. "Kemarilah, anakku," pintanya.

Sakura hanya diam, tapi dia bergerak menuju wanita yang mengaku sebagai Ibunya. Di dalam kepala masih berpikir. Bagaimana seorang vampir bisa melahirkan dan memiliki anak? Kata Sasuke, seorang vampir tidak akan memiliki anak jika dia memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki anak seperti Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Benarkah? Kamu adalah Ibuku?" tanya Sakura. "Dan aku adalah vampir?" tanya Sakura lagi untuk memastikan sebuah kebenaran.

"Kushina," panggil Mikoto. "Kalau begitu, dia adalah sosok gadis yang kau katakan dulu itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ya, dia adalah gadis yang kuperlihatkan padamu dulu sebelum aku membuangnya dan dia adalah masa lalu milik Sasuke," jawab Kushina—Ibu Sakura—dengan lembut. Mikoto tersenyum ringan. Fugaku yang mengerti, hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berarti perjanjian manis itu akan dilakukan, kan?" tanya Kushina. Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya dan Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum terindah yang dia miliki. Sepertinya, ingatannya yang dulu sudah kembali.

"Iya, iya," antusias Mikoto dan dia langsung memeluk Sakura dengan sayang yang melimpah.

**oOo**

**Regardèrent avec les mains tenant**

—Saling memandang dengan berpegangan tangan

**oOo**

Rambut merah muda itu kini kusut karena sang pemilik lebih memilih tidur di antara bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar karena akan masuk musim semi. Dimana bunga-bunga akan mengeluarkan harumnya dan mengundang lebah untuk meminum nektarnya. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia bersama dengan kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang sanggup meluluhkannya dalam sedetik. Ditemani oleh sejuknya udara dan matahari yang bersinar dengan terangnya—tidak menjadi hambatan untuk Sasuke.

Tubuh Sakura memang lama kelamaan akan berubah semaki kuat dan dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang vampir sempurna tanpa digigit oleh Sasuke dia akan selalu hidup bersama Sasuke. Dia kini ingat ketika berada di Italia, dia dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang susah untuk dipisahkan—dan itu mempersulit orangtua mereka membawa pulang keduanya. Dan Sasuke yang selalu mengkonsumsi darahnya dulu, begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi, untuk sekarang Sasuke dilarang untuk mengkonsumsi darah Sakura karena Sakura belum menjadi vampir sempurna. Dulu kenapa dihisap? Tidak tahu, karena Sasuke memaksa.

"Jangan melamun," kata Sasuke—merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura dan wajahnya menghadap ke arah Sakura dengan senyum yang indah. Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan kembali mengecap rasa manis dan dingin dari bibir Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu,"

Mereka kembali mengecap rasa bibir masing-masing. Semuanya terasa damai dan mudah. Awalnya, Sasuke kira dia akan berhadapan dengan klan Uzumaki karena Ibu Sakura tidak akan menerimanya, tapi ternyata tidak. Malah sebaliknya, Ibu Sakura sangat menerima keputusan yang akan diambil oleh keduanya.

Seperti yang kukatakan…

**Il était une fin heureuse à leur histoire d'amour…**

—Ini adalah akhir yang bahagia untuk kisah cinta mereka…

**oOo**

**Et…**

**S'embrasser sous le scintillement de la Tour Eiffel…**

**Dans l'obscurité de la nuit**

— Dan…

Berciuman di bawah kerlap-kerlip menara Eiffel…

Di dalam kegelapan mala

**oOo**

**Nuit ténèbres…**

**Je n'ai revenir à rêver à nouveau**

**Mais ce rêve est le rêve le plus cher**

**Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai des pouvoirs surnaturels…**

**Événements à venir**

**Comme si je pouvais le prévoir…**

**Événement ou un beau rêve**

**Moi et toi…**

**Sous la Tour Eiffel**

**Regardèrent avec les mains tenant**

**Et…**

**S'embrasser sous le scintillement de la Tour Eiffel…**

**Dans l'obscurité de la nuit**

**oOo**

**Terminé**

—Selesai

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

Hai, semuanya… Lama tak berjumpa~D

Saya mempercepat endingnya (agak maksa endingnya), loh~P Khehehe… Saya nggak sanggup melanjutkannya lagi karena saya akan membuat SEQUEL-nya. Hohoho~… *dikubur hidup-hidup*

Dan saya ada proyek baru mengenai fanfic saya. Silahkan baca di bio saya~)

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic saya dan mendukung saya dengan memberikan review. Review Anda sangat berharga bagi saya. Terima kasih juga untuk (jika ada) silent reader. Ma'kasih~***

Pertanyaan di Review :

**Siapa pemilik rambut merah? **_**Ada sudah jawabannya di chapter ini.**_

**Kira-kira berapa umur Sasuke? **_**Setelah dipikir-pikir, umur Sasuke pasti sudah tua**_*plak* #ya, iyalah _**Sekitar 200 tahun, mungkin. Silahkan tebak-tebak sendiri.**_

**Kapan Sasuke gigit Sakura? **_**Sebenarnya Sakura tidak digigit oleh siapapun. Jawaban adalah di chapter ini.**_

**Untuk CN Bluetory :** Saya masih kelas 3 SMP~D

**oOo**

**Prediksi Sekuel**

**Nuit ténèbres ~ Breaking the Nuit Noire ~**

Pernikahan antara Sasuke dan Sakura dan sebuah keajaiban yang diberikan untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

**oOo**

Nanti saja sekuelnya, ya, teman~D

**oOo**

**Sign,**

**CherRyeowook**

**December 4****th**** 2012**


End file.
